eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Fractured Hive (Heroic)
Notes * Zone in from Veeshenna Tol. * It's recommended that you have 465 crit chance for this zone. Strategy Furious Honey Elemental *To spawn the Furious Honey Elemental, hit any of the globs of tainted honey. All the globs will make their way to the upper level of this cave, and eventually coalesce into the named. *Once the fight starts, every few seconds a giant glob of elemental honey will add. They must be burned down quickly to prevent them from healing the name. Ziza Cerata *Body pull Ziza Cerata down from the head of the stairs and near the froglok shaman. *The frogloks in the area will assist in attacking both Ziza and her adds, but be careful to avoid any out-of-encounter AOEs that would hit the frogloks. Bazziz Zz *Bazziz Zz is flanked by two grizzly bears. It is possible to move up along the wall and body pull just Bazziz Zz. *Don't attack or aggro the bears. *Bazziz Zz has one massive frontal. Interrupting this spell significantly reduces damage to your group. The Phone Booth When you enter the room, you will see Sage Daziz (non-attackable, appears after killing the Monstrous Roc) and she is talking to a "Stone Hive caller" through a portal, telling her that she needs to get a message to Her Majesty and that her daughter has been imprisoned The "call" malfunctions and the encounter begins. The first pair of mobs spawns and after each set or mob is killed, the next spawns. This is the same as in the Advanced Solo but with different strategies. Ether-charged automatons *These will charge up an energy beam (same as Nexus Core) and they will fire it at whoever they are aggro to. When they fire a row of small golden circles will float in front them indicating they are charging up, get ready to move. Now they plant their feet, lean back and open their hands, you will have about 3 seconds to get behind since they can't turn giving you a chance to get behind. This is a tricky one because if the grp is not stacked and moving together the two Automatons will face opposite directions and one shot everyone in front of them. Foaming Water Lords *This should be a tank and spank. Flammicuum the Firebreather *This mob will charge up a frontal or 360 degree AOE (called Implosion) that is indicated by a swirling fire moving down and then up before it hits. This is your chance to joust away...but... The charge appears to draw the group in so we were only successful jousting about half of the time. This was less of a problem for me as the tank but it was wiping the heals when they got too close. Obviously this is the time for the group wide AOE prevent. If that is the answer have the tank stones skin every time and tank and spank rotating your group AOEs. Monstrous Roc *The Monstrous Roc will lay exploding eggs during the fight. It's easy to pull him out of the honey and move him around the perimeter of the room as he lays eggs to avoid being blown to bits by them. *Trauma detriments must be cured to avoid roots. Head back to (a doorway is now open) Queen Meacidaris *Queen Meacidaris is protected by four linked royal guards, who should be slain first. *During the fight, Meacidaris may imprison someone in a wax prison, and this must be attacked to remove it. A macro to target the wax prison is very helpful (/target a wax prison). *Queen Meacidaris has a knock-up, so find a tanking spot accordingly. A good spot is under her big leaf. Credits